Coming Home
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: One/Shot; ... Y quizá hubiera algo más ahí, que explicara el por qué siempre regresaba con Jill. Aunque los años pasaran lo seguirían recibiendo, como los amigos que eran… siempre tendría un lugar al cual ir y ellos, a uno al cual regresar . Chirs Centric, post RE6. leve Chris/Jill. Dedicado a Rosa Kennedy & LLink


**Chris Redfield no me pertenece. Es propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama me pertenece. Díganle no al plagio.**

Aclaraciones

_Letra cursiva: Recuerdos, frase._

_._

_._

_._

**Coming Home **

_Capítulo único_

_._

_._

"_El lugar donde se preocupen por ti. Es el verdadero lugar que debes llamar hogar"- Jiraiya. N/S_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-¿desea algo?- miró al hombre canoso con fastidio. El ambiente repleto de alcohol y olores fuertes. No le agrada en nada, estar ahí. En ese lugar donde solo bastaba beber unas cuantas bebidas fuertes para caer inconsciente. No recordaba con claridad por qué estaba o cómo había llegado, recordaba vagar por los lugares de esa cuidad buscando un motivo pero el anciano camarero no le importaría sus motivos por los cuales estaba de inquilino. No preguntaría y lo agradecía de sobre manera, No recordaba su nombre, nada de quien era._

_Suspiró, recargándose sobre su asiento._

_-Por ahora solo un buen trago… un vodka estaría bien- sonrió tensamente, observando al hombre de mayor edad irse tras su pedido. Tampoco recordaba cuanto tiempo estaba deambulando entre las calles, los bares y hoteles. Todos parecían reconocerlo… pero no los recordaba, a ninguno._

_-aquí tiene… - tomó el vaso mirando el contenido y lo bebió de un sorbo, sintiendo el ardor quemarle la garganta con intensidad. Su cuerpo se tensó, quedando rígido. Llevaba poco tiempo, pero siempre la misma sensación._

_Como si no estuviera apto para las bebidas embriagantes._

_-Idioteces- murmuró en voz baja. Ordenando una nueva bebida a una camera._

_-Es difícil encontrar unos buenos filetes- se giró, encontrando un joven que intentaba entablar comunicación.- Como los de casa._

_El alcohol lo había abrumado. Su cuerpo tambaleaba e intentó agredir un civil de no ser por el joven tipo- Nunca pensé verlo en esta situación capitán, pero hemos venido por usted._

_..._

Miró por la ventana. Los recuerdos del incidente en Europa oriental punzaron en sus memorias. Ahora recordaba con claridad aquellos seis meses divagando, huyendo de la culpa al perder un escuadrón completo sin tener indicios de qué sucedía, todo por su falta de planeación.

Aun se culpaba de ello.

No era la primera vez que eso sucedía. El perder algo era demasiado común. Desde joven, lo recordaba muy bien.

Los S.T.A.R.S era un ejemplo de ello.

pero tenía que concentrarse en lo que estaba ciendo ahora. llevar a los sobrevivientes de la misión pesaba. eran muy pocos para su gusto. No quedaba nada del gran escuadrón enviado a China

y no quería pensarlo. Todo parecía un dejavú asfixiante.

-Bien, es hora de irnos

.

.

_-Hemos perdido mucho- murmuró Barry, contemplando con atención el desgarrador paisaje de las montañas Arklay reducirse a llamaradas y escombros. Mientras piloteaban fuera. No quedaba nadie, solo ellos.- Perdimos dos equipos especiales, amigos, compañeros. Solo quedamos tres._

_-Y Rebecca- habló Jill.- Estoy segura de que ha salido bien parada de ello. Es perseverante a su joven edad.- Barry asintió. Era cierto. La joven Chambers les había demostrado por qué estaba recluida en su trabajo. Solo esperaba que estuviera bien, saber de su paradero y quizá ir tras su pista. Ellos debían estar unidos ahora. _

_-Es deprimente no tener donde lamentar- la de los ojos azules recostó la cabeza en el hombro masculino al lado suyo, sintiendo su tensión automática.- Tendremos a nuestros compañeros en la memoria siempre, y por ellos derrotaremos a Umbrella hasta acabarlos. _

_-Umbrella ha acabado con más vidas, no se permitirá que suceda nuevamente, mientras esta lucha recién empieza_

_._

_._

El fuerte viento removía las copas de los arboles con violencia aunque no sentía el frío aire. La ventana cerrada le reguardaba del clima y la lluvia mientras conducían. Su organización había declarado en llevarlos a cada uno hasta sus respectivos lugares y sería el último. Quería asegurarse de que todos llegaran a salvo a casa, no quería ver una muerte más, alguna desaparición.

Se ajustó la chamarra.

El recuerdo de aquel suceso ocurrido hace muchos años, cuando había creído ver morir a una más de sus compañeros morir por su culpa. Nunca perdió la idea de que ella aún vivía. Y lo comprobó, ante todos.

Aunque resultó muy difícil.

.

_-Señor Dick- hizo una mueca con los labios, intentando ser amable. Nunca le había agradado del todo aquel hombre pero tenía que soportarlo. Ambos tenían algo en común- He cumplido con mi palabra, ante todos. Jill está viva_

_El hombre lo miró con incredulidad y le tendió una vieja fotografía. Los ojos azules brillaron, haciéndole pensar en su tolerancia hacia él, sacó de su bolsillo un papel arrugado- Tome, este es el lugar donde está hospitalizada su hija._

_-Nunca me has agradado muchacho- el castaño mayor se volvió, sonriendo imperceptiblemente- Pero eres un hombre de palabra._

_-solo cumplo con mi deber, es todo- se giró saliendo del lugar. Pronto llamaría a la funeraria para eliminar esa odiosa tumba con el nombre de Jill, después quizá fuera un rato de visita.- el sonido del móvil llamó su atención, contestó sin miramientos._

_-Gracias Chris… parece ser que aún hay una parte humana en ti_

_._

_._

-Nos veremos, capitán- asintió mientras el joven entraba a lo que parecer sería su departamento. Quizá era una persona de temprana edad para la profesión que se dedicaba. El dolor los orillaba a tomar medidas para combatir el bioterrorismo y como jefe de escuadrón los guiaría, todo para un futuro mejor para ellos. Solo esperaba que no demorara mucho aunque dudaba que fuera pronto.

Tal vez nunca acabaría.

-¿quién sigue?

-Yo, capitán Redfield- sus ojos castaños se encontraron con un color azul, de uno muy claro. Lo cual, le hizo recordara otra persona que había decepcionado con sus acciones estúpidas

.

.

_-Chris… no vamos a discutirlo, déjame ir- frunció el ceño. Las palabras ella sonaban decidas pero no lo permitiría. Él era quien marcabas los pasos, quiera o no. Tenía cosas que hacer como su próximo viaje en África, los rumores sobre una extraña plaga invadiendo llamaron la atención del cuartel, además, el porcentaje de encontrar a Jill crecía y no discutiría sobre su compañía. No la necesitaba._

_-Ya ha quedado Claro, Claire, he dicho que no y punto- los ojos azules de la Redfield le hicieron fruncir más el ceño. Su hermana tenía sus propios deberes con la organización, no estaba para andarse por sus anchas, debía ser responsable por su bien y dejar esa conducta que portaba._

_-Si lo haces por demostrar que sigue con vida… estás cayendo Chris. Está muerta.- Claire olvidó la amabilidad pero estaba demasiado furioso con ella como para decírselo. No lo hacía solo por su antigua compañera, Barry y Rebecca estaba igual de devastados, si buscaba alguna información o indicios. Los dejaría más tranquilos aunque la idea de asistir a un entierro sin cuerno no era nada. Buscaría más afondo. No era agradable._

_-No necesito tus consejos sobre qué hacer y mi trabajo Claire… No puedes controlar a todo el mundo._

_._

_._

-Aquí es, capitán- sacudió la cabeza intentando concentrarse en su joven miembro de escuadrón. Le recordaba a su hermana de cierta manera, ambos tenían un carácter algo inmaduro para su edad. Claire solía molestarse por decírselo. Desde lo sucedido en África tenía poco tiempo para convivir con ella.

Cuando llegara, le llamaría.

Volteó hacia atrás, encontrando la soledad. Había terminado antes su repartición de agentes hacia los hogares. Al fin podía llegar hasta su departamento y dormir. Tenía los músculos demasiados rígidos del dolor. China también había dejado una grieta más. Un hecho de dolor en la memoria.

Perdió un agente, todo por su falta de planeación, incluso cuando sabía quién era, se dejó llevar por la rabia, el odio. Acabando con todo un escuadrón nuevamente quedando pocas personas para llevar a casa. Todo por culpa de esa maldita mujer que Leon había protegido.

No se lo perdonaría, al menos no por ahora. Ni por algún tiempo.

Miró una última vez tras el cristal frio. El viento seguía sin cesar recordando la furia que sentía en esos montos, una que no disminuía. Se odiaba.

Casi tanto como su mayor odio, Wesker.

.

.

_Tocó repetidas veces frunciendo la nariz. Los aromas a desinfectante no eran de todo su agrado pero los soportaba. La situación lo ameritaba. Sentía el cuerpo cansado, tendría muchos cortes y heridas en el cuerpo aunque no tenía importancia pensar en sus grados de lesiones internas. Odiaba los médicos, ya se dejaría ver por Rebecca al llegar a la base._

_Entró, encontrando tres figuras en aquella habitación blanca. Reconoció al instante los ojos azules pasivos, distintivos a Rebecca Chambers y los al hombre con espesa barba pelirroja que lo miraba sonriente. Barry Burton sonreía._

_-Rebecca págame- la castaña gruñó depositando billetes en su mano arrugada por los años mientras esa extraña sonrisa no desaparecía. No entendía a que se debía eso.- Tranquilo soldado, Chambers y yo apostamos a que vendrías rápido para ver a Jill_

_-Tenías que conocerlo Barry, estaba segura que tardaría- los miró con extrañes, no tenía mucho sentido lo que ambos estaban haciendo. Era lógico que fuera, después de todo él la había encontrado contra todo pronóstico establecido. Inclusive había hablado con su padre, quien no terminaba de agradarle._

_-Ya te lo dije Rebecca, este viejo los conoce bien_

_-¿Cómo sigue ella?- señaló con los dedos hacia sonde ellos se encontraban. Barry negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír y cada vez le irritaba esa maldita sonrisa- Barry…_

_-Ya, Ya- negó, restándole importancia- Ella está estable, tendrá mucho tiempo para recuperarse parcialmente del daño que le ocasionó ese imbécil de Wesker… tendremos que apoyarla, como ella siempre lo ha hecho… saldrá de eso, es una sobreviviente como nosotros, somos el legado de los S.T.A.R.S…_

_-Eso es cierto- Rebecca tomó la mano masculina de Barry- Por ellos… por que vale la pena seguir luchando ¿verdad?_

_._

_._

La lluvia seguía cayendo estrepitosamente contra el metal de la gran camioneta militar. Los recuerdos seguían ahí, siempre los recordaba. Su mente se encargaba de hacerlo cada vez, haciéndole pensar sobre sus errores y maldecirse, odiarse.

Llegó hasta el lugar donde residía, encontrando la casa con las luces encendidas y no entendía del todo el motivo, hacía mucho que no estaba ahí.

Empuñó su arma saliendo del automóvil, sintiendo el frio y la lluvia colarse por su cuerpo. Las temperaturas bajas haciéndole cuentas a su descuido de salir desprevenidamente.

Abrió la puerta sin miramientos. Encontrando la misma sala color beige, las mismas cortinas antiguas y los mismos muebles antiguos que tanto odiaba por ser regalo de Barry en una apuesta fallida.

Cuando los tiempos no eran duros.

-Bienvenido a casa, Chris- se giró encontrando unos ojos azules pasivos y la misma mirada burlona con la barba espesa, unos ojos grises mirándolo con aprobación.

Sonrió imperceptiblemente. Con ellos tres todo tenía sentido. Gracias a ellos no caía en la locura.

-De vuelta a casa ¿Eh?- Barry miró con orgullo. El Chris que tenían enfrente estaba muy dañado. Tantas muertes, batallas lo habían consumido hasta una persona frívola, intolerante a los errores. Exigiéndose así mismo cada día, continuar con aquello, su lucha por la paz del mundo.

Vió de reojo a Jill Valentine sentarse a lado del castaño y apretar su mano en señal de apoyo. Chris no se molestaba, nunca lo hacía cuando era ella de quien se trataba

Y quizá hubiera algo más ahí, que explicara el por qué siempre regresaba con Jill. Aunque los años pasaran lo seguirían recibiendo, como los amigos que eran… siempre tendría un lugar al cual ir y ellos, a uno al cual regresar

.

.

.

**¡Hola! aquí con esta historia la cual me ha costado un poco. Para empezar por que requería tener los recuerdos más importantes de Chris y yo creo que estos han sido. RE5, RE6 y RE. No requería un exceso de trama y créanme que me fue difícil no hacerlo.**

**Por otro lado. Un pequeño Valenfield, no me imagino a Chris de romántico en Post RE6 así que siento si no hay romance explicito, cuando logre dominar a este personaje les prometo que lo haré.**

**Esto está dedicado para mi querida amiga Rosa Kennedy. Espero que te guste amiga y para LLink, un chico genial.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Un asco?**

**Espero sus respuestas y los invito a leer mi historia Valenfield YDS: Reconstrucción.**

**Un saludo. **

**Fatty Rose Malfoy**

.

.


End file.
